A Well Kept Secret
by cOOkEdSuShI
Summary: A boy with a dark secret, set on revenge to whoever killed his mother, Jin Kazama. A student at Mishima High, Xiaoyu also a student has an eye for Jin but she's not the only one. JinXiaoMiharu & other tekken characters. Ch.5 finally arrived
1. Girl Meets Boy

"**A Well Kept Secret"**

**Author's Notes: **This story occurs before Tekken 3 Tournament. Though some information was taken from Tekken Official sites, some events, situations and characters are fiction and fan made. Throughout the story you will see Japanese words and phrases, the definitions are at the bottom of each chapter.

**Disclaimer:** All Tekken characters in this story are owned and property of NAMCO. I do not own any of the Tekken characters; this is only a fictional story. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Chapter 1: Girl Meets Boy**

At the Mishima estate down in the basement of the Grand Mishima Mansion, a young pointy haired teenager is in the middle of training. As he delivers mighty blows to the punching bag one of the butlers came down.

"Mr. Kazama, sir."

The young man is Jin Kazama; he has long black hair that stood up to a point. Tall and well fit with signs of harsh and rigorous martial arts training. He wore only a pair of red gloves and black pants with a red flame on one leg. No shirt but on his right bicep shows a tattoo, more of a marking that is part of his dark secret. He gave a vicious right roundhouse kick to the bag ignoring the butler.

"Keiske-kun…you've known me for all these years. Drop the formalities." He continued punching the bag.

"Hai. It's almost time for school. You are the heir to Mishima Zaibatsu and the Master says you have to go and not bring disgrace." With that Jin gave a powerful right roundhouse punch that sent the bag flying.

"Mind you, I have no affiliations with that man." He said pointing at Keiske.

"I know. But he is your grandfather after all."

"We both may be of the same blood but that man doesn't deserve any respect, especially mine. Not after all the crap he put me and mother through. He fucking killed my father! His own son! Not that I care for him either." Jin fixes himself and puts on his school uniform.

"I know. C'mon Jin-chan you'll be late for class, the car is already waiting for you outside." Jin grabbed his bag and smirked.

"You better get going before I kick your ass! I'll have the staff fix and replace the bag."

"Ja." Says Jin and waves as he leaves to the main courtyard.

Inside Mishima High School Courtyard two girls are making their way inside the school, one of them originated from China, fairly short, has long black hair that she always keeps in pigtails. A slender but athletic body, her name is Ling Xaioyu. The other is just about the same size but a bit more defined of the body, she has short brown hair that is straight but curves out at the end. Her name is Miharu, Xaioyu's best friend.

"Well here we are again. What's wrong Xaio? Daijobu?"

"Eh? Gomen. It's just that summer is already over." Xaioyu stretched her arms out stretching and sighing.

"I knooooow…"

"So how was your date?" Says Xaioyu looking at her best friend excitedly expecting to hear a romantic date.

"Deeto? You mean with baka Shino? It was terrible! He's stuck up! All he did was talk about himself trying to impress me." Miharu folded her arms and was really upset.

"Hontoni?" Xaioyu asked plainly.

"He yelled at the waitress for not putting ice in his water telling her she didn't know how to do her job. Not only that! But a ball came across us and a small boy came and asked to give it to him but Shino told him to get it himself even though the ball was right there! He's a JERK! Isn't there any decent guys here?" Miharu folded her arms again and sighed angrily.

"Tell me bout it?" The both of them sighed out of disappointment. The school bell rang and Xaioyu jogged ahead.

"C'mon Mi-chan we're gonna be late for class!" Both of them ran together making their way to the main entrance.

Jin was walking down the hallway making his way to his classroom.

"Shimatta…I'm late for class again." He continued walking when he heard two people running behind him. Apparently he wasn't the only one late, it was Xaioyu and Miharu.

"C'mon Mi-chan we're late!" Xaioyu ran further up

"Xaio!" Miharu yelled, Xaioyu wasn't paying attention to where she was running for the floor was wet. Right when she was about to pass Jin she slipped on the wet surface and was about to fall face first into the floor. Just then Jin came up and grabbed her waist and her hand just in time and they both fell to the floor, Jin fell on his butt and back against the wall and Xaioyu fell into his lap grabbing onto him to prevent her to fall.

"Daijobu?" Asked Jin looking down to the startled pig tailed schoolgirl. She nodded.

"Good. Ummm…excuse me miss." Xaioyu looked up puzzled.

"Hai?"

"You're still kinda holding onto me." He said with his right hand scratching the back of his head. Xaioyu looked and she saw she was still holding his left hand and her other hand clinging onto his shirt. She immediately got up and her face turned bright red and bowed.

"Sumimasen! Gomendasai!" At this Miharu finally caught up to her.

"Xaio! Daijobu?"

"She's fine. She just slipped, I just managed to grab her before we fell." Jin explained coolly as he got up and fixed himself. Miharu saw that and looked back at Xaioyu who was still blushing.

"Honto-deska…? I see…" Miharu smiled at Xaioyu.

"Well Jin-chan thanks but we're late for class talk to you later. Ja ne." Miharu then nudged Xaioyu with her elbow.

"Hai! Arigato Jin-chan. Ja." Xaioyu was still blushing, Jin nodded and the both of them left. Jin couldn't help but give a slight smirk.

It's now lunchtime at Mishima High, Xaioyu went to the table where her and Miharu usually go to but when she got there, the table was filled with other girls. Some were her other friends but some she didn't even know went to the school. Miharu was talking and all of them were leaning in listening to every word she was saying. When she got to the table attention went to her suddenly.

"Hey Xaio-chan!" Says Miharu as she moved her bag so Xaioyu can sit next to her.

"What's going on?" Says Xaioyu puzzled wanting answers.

"Xaio! I heard about your lil run in with Jin this morning." Says Yumi, a friend of Xaioyu's with a slight mischievous expression on her face.

"Yeah we were running to class when I slipped and Jin saved me from falling. That's all, nothing special." She lied leaving out what happened when Jin saved her.

"That's it!" Says another girl a bit disappointed

"That's not what we heard." Says Rika, another friend of Xaioyu.

"Yeah Xaio. The two of you fell to the floor with you falling into his arms and in his lap. It was so romantic." Explained Miharu in a romantic sentimental tone of voice and hugged herself imitating Jin and Xaioyu.

"Honto-deska!" All the girls now looking at Xaioyu waiting for an answer.

"Hai…" Answered Xaioyu in a timid voice now blushing and fiddling with her thumbs. All the girls then gasped after hearing her answer. At that moment Jin comes up looking for Xaioyu.

"Sumimasen…Xaioyu?" Right when Jin spoke all the girls suddenly went silent as they watch anxiously.

"Hai!" Xaioyu tried to act normal not to embarrass herself again.

"I'm sorry bout this morning."

"No! I'm the one that should be apologizing to you since I'm the one who made you fall. You saved me from falling so I should be thanking you." Xaioyu quickly explained shaking her hand to clear up the mistake and slightly blushing.

"Considering we were both late to class this morning, I didn't have the chance to properly introduce myself. Konichiwa. Boku wa Kazama, Jin desu." He said this while bowing.

"Watashi wa Ling Xaioyu desu. But just call me Xaioyu or Xaio for short if you like."

"Pleased to meet you Xaioyu-chan. If you will excuse me I will be off. Ja." He than walked away and waved.

"Ja…" She waved back standing up and sat back down.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All the girls gasped at Xaioyu.

"You mean seiteki Kazama Jin." All the girls than started giggling

"Gomottomo ayakarimono Xaioyu!" Says Miharu with admiration and started to giggle. Xaioyu couldn't stop blushing and started to laugh herself.

End of Chapter 1 

**Author Notes: **Well that's the end of the first chapter of this story and I assure you there'll be more to come. I know the beginning might of seemed a bit slow and sketchy but all beginnings are like that, it starts off slow and gets better and better. Please submit reviews, your likes and dislikes I'll take them to consideration and leave your e-mail if possible so I can give you a proper response of if you have any questions and what not.

**Japanese Definitions: **Most of these words have more than one definition but these are the main ones…

**Hai-** Yes, yes sir, yes?

**Ja&Ja ne-** See you later (You can use either Ja or Ja ne. They both mean the same thing)

**Daijobu-** Are you ok?

**Gomen&Gomendasai-** Sorry (Gomen is informal and Gomendasai is formal but mean the same thing)

**Deeto-** Date (Like going out on a date)

**Baka-** Stupid, Idiot, Moron

**Hontoni&Honto-deska- **Really?

**Shimatta-** Damn, Damnit!

**Arigato- **Thanks, Thank you

**Sumimasen-** Excuse me

**Konichiwa- **Good afternoon (Can also be used as a greeting such as hello)

**Boku wa Kazama Jin desu-** My name is Jin Kazama (They like to go last name first)

**Watashi wa Ling Xaioyu desu-** My name is Ling Xaioyu (Boku is for boys and watashi is girls)

**Seiteki- **Sexy


	2. The Lost Locket

"**A Well Kept Secret"**

**Author's Notes: **This story occurs before Tekken 3 Tournament. Though some information was taken from Tekken Official sites, some events, situations and characters are fiction and fan made. Throughout the story you will see Japanese words and phrases, the definitions are at the bottom of each chapter.

**Disclaimer:** All Tekken characters in this story are owned and property of NAMCO. I do not own any of the Tekken characters; this is only a fictional story. No copyright infringement was intended.

Chapter 2: The Lost Locket 

In the afternoon at Mishima High school, Xaioyu and company are in P.E. playing volleyball. Xaioyu was still thinking what just happened during lunch, she started zoning out when the ball came towards her.

"Xaio! Sora!"

"Ahhh!" Xaio ducked, the ball nearly missing. Her friends came up to her.

"Xaio-chan. Daijobu?"

"Hai." Xaio, now coming back to reality and fixing herself.

"Xaio it's not like you to be zoning out like that. Pay attention next time k?" Miharu saying this with her hands on her hip.

"Gomen." Everyone went back to their positions, the other team now preparing to serve the ball.

"Hai! Ich, Ni, San. Haijime!" The opposing girl then served the ball, Miharu ran towards the ball.

"Rika-san!" Miharu bumped the ball up into the air while Rika came underneath it.

"Xaio! Set!" Rika using two hands popped the ball up near the net setting Xaio for a spike.

"Yoooosssh!" Xaio leaped into the air and spiked the ball; the other team tried to block the ball but missed with the ball landing on their turf.

"Yeta!" Xaio and company leaped joyfully in celebration of their victory. After the game Xaio, Miharu, Yumi and Rika all sat down on the bleachers watching the rest of the class play.

"Kore." Miharu passed everyone a towel.

"Arigato." Xaio dabbed her neck and face wiping off the sweat.

"So Xaio. What were thinking about earlier?" Miharu now drinking from her water bottle. Xaio gave her a confused look.

"Yeah Xaio you were day dreaming earlier, it's not like you especially when we're playing." Yumi also wiping the sweat off of her.

"Honto?"

"Hai. Were you thinking about something? Or perhaps… someone?" Miharu then smiled at Xaio.

"Nani?" Xaio leaned back out of shocked while Yumi and Rika leaned forward.

"I knew it! You were thinking about Jin weren't you?" Miharu now teasing Xaio.

"Eh? No it's nothing like that!" She shook her head in denile.

"Ehhhhh! I still can't believe he held your hand and held you in his arms. If only I was that person who slipped." Says Rika in admiration hugging herself.

"I told you the only reason that happened was by accident!" Xaio now getting upset and standing up leaning over her friends.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard you. We're only teasing Xaio." Says Yumi waving her hand telling her to sit back down.

"Guddo. What's so special about Jin anyways?" After saying this, her friends fell silent not believing what she just said.

"He's only just one of the most popular and hottest guy here! Look at his body!" Explained Rika.

"Yeah. He's also stinking rich."

"Nande?" Asked Xaio.

"He's the grandson and heir of Heihachi Mishima of the Mishima Zaibatsu." Says Miharu now getting Xaio's attention.

"But then shouldn't his last name be Mishima instead of Kazama?" Xaio becoming confused.

"I don't know. Maybe that's his mother's last name? I'm not sure." Xaio looking down thinking and at that moment she sees something at the bottom of the bleachers. It's a necklace. She bent down and picked it up looking at it.

"What's that?" The rest of the girls looked at what Xaio picked up.

"It's a locket but who is it?" She looked at the locket looking for a name somewhere when she saw letterings engraved into the golden locket displaying "JIN KAZAMA." Seeing this Xaio got up surprised.

"Whom does it belong to?" Miharu asked curiously.

"Koko…This locket is Jin's!" With that all of them stood up.

"Really? What are you gonna do with it?" Yumi now getting all excited waiting for her response.

"What else? I'm gonna give it back to him of course."

"Ehhhh! You're just gonna use that as an excuse to walk and talk with him aren't you?" Miharu nudging Xaio with her elbow.

"Kotoni. Hehehe." Xaio giggled and gave a peace sign smiling.

Inside the locker room Jin looks frantically for something he lost. He slams his locker and punches his locker denting it pretty bad.

"Shimatta…It's not here either. Where'd I put it? I shouldn't have taken it off! That was a memento from my mother. How could I have LOST IT?" Jin punched the locker again smashing it in almost knocking the entire locker down.

Flashback 

"Jin-kun!" A small boy was playing outside came running in to his mother.

"Hai Okaasan?" It was Jin when he was eight years old running towards his mother Jun Kazama, a beautiful young fighter.

"Jin-kun…kore." She bent down and placed a locket around his neck. Jin opened the locket to see both his mother and father Kazyua Mishima together smiling.

"Your father gave this to me a week before he left." Jun hugged and held Jin tightly and then lets go.

"Tousan…?"

"That's right, now you can keep the both of us close to your heart where ever you go." Jun bent down and kissed Jin on the forehead as the little Jin smiled and giggled.

End of Flashback 

"I have to find that no matter what." The Bell rang and one of the butlers from the Mishima Mansion came in and bowed.

"Mr. Kazama sir. The car is waiting for you in the front gates of the school." Jin got his composure together again and waved him off.

"I think I'll walk back this time. I have a lot of things on my mind, it'll be a good chance to sort some things out."

"As you wish sire." The butler bowed again and left. Jin made his way out of the courtyard of the school, a nice cool breeze was blowing and the leaves were falling from the trees showing signs of fall.

"It's almost autumn. There's a nice breeze blowing." He lifts his head up listening to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the birds chirping in the scenery. He begins his walk home.

Back at the school Miharu runs to catch up with Xaio.

"So Xiao. You gonna wait for Jin to come out to give it to him?" Miharu asked while the two of them walk.

"Yup! That's the plan." Miharu than went in front of Xaio walking backwards with her hands behind her back.

"So you gonna walk with him home than. I'll give you credit on that, using the locket as an excuse to walk home with him."

"No I'm just gonna give it back to him that's all. But I wouldn't mind walking home with him but just as friends nothing more." Xaio slightly blushing now.

"Well sorry to get your hopes up but Jin usually gets picked up from his butler right after school, he doesn't walk home." It was Yumi. She was sitting down with Rika and Yoko.

"HONTO?" Xaio now shocked of losing her chance of talking to Jin.

"Yeah they usually pick him up in the front gates. But you might be in luck. His car is still there." Yoko pointed over to the front gates where a M6 BMW model stood still parked (A black luxury European car).

"Arigato Yoko-san." Xaio and Miharu both ran to the car just in time to catch the butler before he started the car.

"Sumimasen. Ano…Is Jin-chan inside? We're classmates of his." The butler got out of the car and bowed politely.

"Gomendasai. But Jin-sama is not here at the moment. He requested to walk home instead. Is everything alright misses?"

"No. Arigato." Xaio and Miharu both ran off. They later stopped and started walking.

"Well I guess I'll give it to him tomorrow at school." Xaio sighed out of disappointment. They walked past Miharu's house where Miharu waved and Xaio headed to her apartment.

"It's getting dark, I better hurry on home too." She picked up the pace, she turned left into a back alley behind some housings.

"It should be quicker if I cut through here." Just then a group of guys came out behind a fence blocking her path.

"Sumimasen… but it looks like you strolled onto our turf miss." The leader of the gang had long spiked black hair wearing a leather jacket, jeans and black sunglasses.

"Gomen. I'll leave." She tried walking around but they went in front of her again blocking her once more.

"Just a minute. You didn't expect walking on our turf and not pay the toll fee did you? I would hate to see something bad happen to such a pretty and young schoolgirl such as yourself. Now how about doing yourself a favor and pay the toll?" He held out his hand expecting to receive some cash.

"Dimo. I don't have any money; I used it for school today. But if you let me go home I can…" The gang leader cuts her off.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk.. It's a shame. I hate to do this but rules are rules." Right then a guy snuck up behind her and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Get your hands off of me!" At that moment she lifted her right leg up in front of her and kicked him in the face. He immediately lets her go and staggered back, she took this chance and swung her right leg backwards hitting the gang banger in the chin sending him into the air and onto the floor.

"Baka! Don't mess with me or else."

"Well, well, well…it seems that Tinkerbell here knows a bit of martial arts. Lets see how you fair up against the rest of us." At that two guys rushed her head on. Xaio tossed her bag to one of the thugs where he caught it and stopped. She ran, leaped into the air stepped on one of the thug's chest with her right foot using him to launch herself and knee the other thug in the face in mid air. At the same time while still in the air spun her body around and kicked the thug who she stepped off of at the side of his face with her left foot sending both of them to the ground. She came back down standing and staring angrily at the rest of them.

"I don't have time to waste here. It's getting late so get out of my way!" She pointed threatening the leader. The leader just stood there as if he planned for that to happen, he took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Not bad. Not bad at all Tinkerbell. But you're right; I don't have time to waste. It is getting rather late so let's make this quick shall we?" He blew out smoke and reached into his pocket and pulled out a glock pistol and aimed it dead on at her. Xaio froze and was speechless.

"What's the matter Tink? Cat got your tongue? Tssshh…that was corny. Hiro go get her bag would you." Another thug came out took her bag and started to search it. He pulled out a small but expensive digital camera, 600 yen (600 yen 60 U.S. dollars) and Jin's golden locket.

"It seems that Tink here has been holding out on us." Hiro handed him the camera, money and the locket.

"Matte! Those are presents from my parents in China take the money but please not the camera. My parents worked hard to get me that. That locket isn't mine, it belongs to my friend, and it's very dear to my friend." She pleaded trying to persuade him

"Sorry but I'm just not that sentimental type of guy as you can see. Hiro, Shougo, Muto and the rest of you teach Tinkerbell here a lesson for lying to us and when you're done you can do as you please but make it quick." He then put out his cigarette and waved his finger at her. One thug rushed her with a punch but she evaded it but another thug threw sand in her eyes blinding her as the other thug spun around and kicked her in the stomach. She staggered back holding her stomach and the other hand wiping the sand out of her eyes. When she gained her vision back another thug already came in but before she can react to it he bumped her in the head with a bat. She staggered back now feeling dizzy. Two thugs came up behind her when a dark figure came up behind them.

"Hoy." Right when the two thugs looked back the figure kicked one of them with a hard right crescent kick followed by an axe kick on his chest knocking him out. The other thug gave a right punch but he blocked with his left and gave a strong right roundhouse punch sending him flying and unconscious.

"And just who the hell are you?" Said the gang leader coolly as if not surprised by his appearance.

"I will be collecting what you have taken if you don't mind." Xaio couldn't make out whom the figure was since she couldn't see straight from the head blow and it being dark out.

"Not a chance." Five more goons came out and surrounded the mystery fighter. He just stood there calmly.

"Ahhh…The cool guy act. Look I don't know who you think you are but you have two choices. One is to give us all your belongings quietly and I may let you and the girl leave. Or two, hmph…lets just say you don't want choice number two. So what will it be tough guy?"

After saying that the mystery fighter rushed one thug and gave him an upper cut popping him into the air and he quickly spun around and gave the thug still air bourn a spinning side kick sending flying into and through a fence. At that the rest rushed him, one rushed his right side where he just gave him a sucker punch with the back of his fist. Another rushed behind him. The fighter lifted his left leg up kicking the rusher in the chin knocking him off balance and he gave him a spinning right heel drop kick in the face sending him spinning unconscious. Another thug came up in front with a left round house kick where the mystery fighter caught easily, grabbed his leg with both hands and spun him around and threw him into the thug who got sucker punched who got up for some more knocking both of them out. The fighter stood there looking at the two unconscious thugs when a thug came up and bashed a bat on his back hoping to knock him out. The wooden bat shattered into pieces and the fighter still stood not moving as if nothing happened. He then looked back at the thug holding what's left of the wooden bat and fear just struck the thug as the mystery fighter rushed in punching him in the nose stunning him and the fighter spun three times and does a leaping upper cut sending him into the air. As the fighter stood once more the leader immediately took his gun and pointed in his direction but when he looked up the fighter wasn't there no more.

"Pant…pant…pant…Where'd he go?" The leader started backing up when he bumped into someone. He quickly turned around pointing the gun at the person but the fighter was quicker. With his left hand he lifted the thugs gun and his hand into the air and with his right hand twisted the same arm forcing the thug to be pointing the gun at himself.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN!" The fighter than kicked him into the chest knocking him to his butt now holding the thug's gun and then destroyed the gun by taking it apart and throwing the pieces at the thug leader. The leader stood up and dusted himself off.

"You'll regret this one da….ughhhhh" The leader was cut off as the mystery fighter gave him a strong punch in the gut knocking him out. When he bent down to retrieve Xaio's camera and the money he saw his golden locket.

"How did my locket get here?" He than looked at Xaio and had a pretty good idea on why the locket was there and he gave a small smirk. He picked up Xaio's bag and started to look in it and found her address along with her house key. After gathering all her belongings he looked back at the thug leader.

"Nice shades. Hope you don't mind if I take em." He bent down taking his shades and putting it in his pocket. He then made his way towards Xaio who almost was unconscious herself. He bent down and lifted her head up.

"Xaio-chan…Daijobu?" Xaio eyes barely opened and saw the dark figure but were still too dizzy to see that the dark figure was Jin all along but his voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Don't worry everything is gonna be alright. Trust me." Jin lifted her up and carried her in his arms. Xaio nodded and then closed her eyes falling asleep.

"Arigato Xaio-chan. You can rest now. Rest well." Jin then started to walk off to Xaio's house with Xaio asleep in his arms.

End of Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Well that's Chapter 2, the beginning might have been a bit pointless with the whole volleyball thing but I had to start it off somehow and no I didn't get that from DOA Extreme Beach Volleyball! But yeah look forward for Chapter 3 this week. Hope you liked this chapter and **_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_** I'd really appreciate it so I can get ideas or answer any of your questions just leave your e-mail and I'll send you a response and what not. Sayoonara! p o q

**Japanese Definitions:** Most of these words have more than one definition but these are the main ones…

**Sora-** Look out!

**Daijobu-** Are you ok?

**Hai-** yes, yeah, yes sir, yes?

**Gomen&Gomendasai-** I'm sorry, Forgive me (Gomen is informal&Gomendasai is formal but both mean the same thing)

**Ich-** One

**Ni-** Two

**San-** Three

**Haijime- **Lets start, Lets begins, initiate

**Yosh-** Alright!

**Yeta-** Yay, Yes! Alright! (Used in celebration like when you won something or someone agreed to something that you suggested)

**Kore-** Here (When you're giving someone something)

**Arigato-** Thanks, Thank you

**Honto-** Really?

**Nani- **What?

**Guddo- **Good

**Nande-** Why?

**Koko- **This is…

**Kotoni- **Maybe

**Shimatta-** Damn, Damn it

**Okaasan- **Mother

**Tousan-** Father

**Sumimasen-** Excuse me

**Ano…-** Ummm…; Well…

**Dimo-** But

**Baka-** Idiot, Stupid, Moron

**Matte-** Wait

**Hoy-** Hey


	3. The Young Master

"**A Well Kept Secret"**

**Author's Notes: **This story occurs before Tekken 3 Tournament. Though some information was taken from Tekken Official sites, some events, situations and characters are fiction and fan made. Throughout the story you will see Japanese words and phrases, the definitions are at the bottom of each chapter and the writing style used in this story is anime based meaning I created an image of the story on how it would be in an anime. Sorry for the late update, school and work you know how that goes.

**Disclaimer:** All Tekken characters in this story are owned and property of NAMCO. I do not own any of the Tekken characters; this is only a fictional story. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Reviews:** Just to answer some questions left by reviewers, I'm not Asian, I'm an Islander from the island Guam. Yumi and Rika are just made up characters that I pulled from other animes. From chapter one I forgot to translate the phrase "Gomottomo ayakarimono" it translates to "You are so lucky." Thanks for your reviews and feel free to ask more questions, it's there for that reason.

**Chapter 3: The Young Master**

It's now Tuesday morning; Xaio is still asleep from last night's encounter. The morning sun shines its warm rays onto Xaio still lying on her bed. She slowly wakes up stretching her arms and legs out. Her eyes widened now realizing she's awake; she sits up quickly holding her forehead still throbbing from her head injury. Just then a housemaid walks into the room.

"I see you're finally awake." She bows politely.

"My apologizes, I'm Sara Soujo, I'll be your caretaker from now on." Sara Soujo, one of the female maids from the Mishima Estate and one of Jin's personal servants. She's a bit taller then Xaio with long brown hair put up neatly in a bun with long bangs dangling on both sides of her face. Even though she's in her mid thirties, she is stunningly beautiful with soft, fair skin. Xaio still dazed from her beauty was confused of her presence.

"What happened?" Asked Xaio as Sara sat down on a chair near by.

"Why…you don't remember?" Sara a bit surprised Xaio can't remember. She then points at the table next to Xaio. There on the table was her camera and her money along with a note that says, "Thank You."

"Kono…" Flashbacks now racing through her mind with the whole run in with the gang and her being hit almost unconscious and a dark figure came out and saved her. Xaio spun her head towards Sara expecting to hear an answer.

"The young master called and said to meet him at this address last night. I wondered why he sent for me over here but I waited. A few moments later he came carrying you asleep in his arms. He used your key to get in, he set you down on your bed and told me to look after you." Xaio is now curious on who her savior and the young master was. Then a tall muscular man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses came in.

"Soujo-chan. It appears that the young master has bought a few more things for the young mistress here."

"So it seems. Eh? Oh! Gomen. Xaio, this is Kiro Bunto. He's one of the young master's personal body guards." Kiro bowed politely smiled at Xaio and went back outside when four guys came in, two carrying a twenty-eight inch plasma television set and the other two came in took Xaio's old computer and replaced it with the latest computer system fully loaded with a printer, scanner, fax machine and plasma flat screen. As the movers started installing the new equipment and taking the old, Xaio just sat there in awe. Soujo sat there placed a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"It seems that Jin-kun really appreciated you for finding and keeping safe his locket." Xaio hearing Jin's name quickly spun her head around.

"Jin? The young master is Jin?"

"Oh, so you didn't know that Jin-kun was the one that came to your aid last night?" Soujo surprised in Xaio not knowing Jin was the mystery fighter from last night.

"No, I didn't… it was dark out and I was hit in the head pretty hard so it was a bit blurry. So Jin took his locket. I'm glad."

"Hai. He treasures that locket very much, that locket used to belong and is a memento of his mother."

"So he still lives with his mother?" Sara shook her head.

"No." Xaio quickly asked.

"So does he live with his father?" Sara shook her head once more.

"No." Xaio didn't pursue the matter any further seeing the serious look on Sara's face.

"Soka…Gomendasai." Sara was a bit surprised about Xaio's understanding.

"No it's ok. Try to understand, Jin-kun's life is a bit complicated."

"No I understand." Sara gave a warm smile at Xaio.

"The young master is a bit secretive and keeps things to himself, it's hard for him to open up to someone even to us. Don't worry when the time is right he might tell you some of the things he has on his mind. Sigh… that boy has a hard life, it must be tough on him." The both just stared at the floor when Xaio's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Xaio-chan!" A screaming and annoyed tone of voice came out of the phone; it was her best friend Miharu.

"Mi-chan? Nanda?"

"Did you forget already? I'm over here at the mall with Rika, Yumi and the others. We're waiting for you!" Xaio just then remembered they were all supposed to go shopping and she was thirty minutes late.

"Chatta matte! I'll be there real soon." She hangs up the phone and grabbed her purse and was running towards the door.

"Xaio-chan! Chatta! Kore." Soujo handed her 2,000-yen (2,000 yen 200 U.S. dollars).

"Soujo-chan! I can't take this." Xaio tried giving it back but she gave it back to her.

"The young master said it's for you. Don't worry he has plenty of it. Take it. Bunto-san will give you a ride to the mall." Xaio accepted the money and hugged Sara. Kiro then came in and motioned Xaio to come along.

"Arigato Soujo-chan." She left her apartment and headed downstairs to find a black escalade with twenty inch chromed out spinner rims. Xaio stopped immediately and couldn't believe how beautiful the car was. Kiro came down and opened the door for her.

"Goryounin." He bowed.

"Please Bunto-sama, Xaio is just fine." He nodded and she went inside and was even more amazed on how pimped out the car was. The entire interior was all leather; it had headrest monitors with headphones. You can pull out a try for when you eat and right underneath is a slot where you can pull and out pops a laptop computer. In between the driver and passenger seats was a small refrigerator, which held drinks; even with all this inside she still had plenty of legroom. Kiro got in and they took off to the mall.

"I assume you're not used to being in cars such as this?" Asked Kiro coolly as Xaio still tripping on all the modifications done to the car.

"No I'm not, I've never seen a car like this here in Japan."

"It's American made, the young master had American mechanics build him this." Kiro now observing Xaio closely.

"Soka…" Everything went silent for a while.

"Xaio-chan, if you don't mind me asking. But what are you to the young master?" Xaio now a bit shocked by the question didn't answer right away and began to blush."

"Ano…I'm a classmate of his but I don't know him that well. We're more like acquaintances." Xaio saying this with a soft shy tone of voice.

"Soka…Arigato Xaio-chan."

"Eh?" Xaio was taken back and was in a bit of a shock in hearing his response. Kiro then continued.

"As you might have seen or heard, the young master likes to keep things to himself. He hardly smiles. The young master sent for me last night, when I came over he filled me in on what happened. He then looked back at you still lying asleep on your bed and for the first time in a long while he smiled. Seeing the young master smile really means a lot to me, Soujo-chan and everyone else back at the estate. So thank-you Xaio-chan." They then pulled up in the front of the mall. All of Xaio's friends were sitting down waiting anxiously for her arrival; Miharu looked very impatient as she had her arms folded and tapping her foot on the ground and looking at her watch. They couldn't see Xaio because of the tinted windows but was soon attracted to the escalate.

"Sugoi!" Xaio's friends were all amazed.

"Maybe it's a famous Korean pop-star! It could be BOA, or Baby V.O.X!" Rika was getting all excited.

"Or it could be a famous American movie star! I've always wanted to meet Josh Hartnett's fine ass." Miharu was now hugging herself. Xaio then stepped out of the car and her friends just froze not moving.

"Kora! Heh." Xaio waved her hand to her friends and then immediately all her friends just fell straight to the floor all at once.

"Ano…Daijobu?" Xaio asked sarcastically scratching the back of her head with her right hand.

Back at the Mishima estate Jin is once again down in the basement level of the mansion training. It's a holiday, the other students are either out having fun or at their houses studying for their college entrance exams, but not Jin, he's different, he trains daily even after harsh training sessions with his grandfather. He still has his mind set on revenge on the person who killed his mother. As he continues delivering blows to the bag, memories rushed through his head.

**Flashback**

The memory of that fateful day, where that monster broke into their home in the middle of the night. And how both he and his mother were defeated and how he was knocked onto the floor broken in both body and spirit as he hopelessly watch and losing consciousness by the second as the dark figure grabs his mother by her throat and lifts her in the air with his right hand.

**End of Flashback**

"Okaasan…" Images of her lying on the floor lifeless flashed in his head.

"I will become strong and avenge you." Then he remembers last night's encounter where Xaio fought the gang and how she tried to protect and retrieve his locket.

**Flashback**

"Don't take that! That locket is very precious and dear to my friend." Xaio pleaded and ended up fighting to get it back.

**End of Flashback**

Jin stops to take a quick break; he looks over to one side of the room where a wall of solid steel stood. A huge dent was embedded into the wall of steel and near it were other dents but not nearly as huge as the first one. Jin looks at it with disgust as he remembers a harsh training session with Heihachi.

**Flashback**

Jin was on one knee grasping his stomach with his right arm and keeping his left hand up and trying to catch his breath. Heihachi towers over him.

"Hmph. Finish already? Pathetic! You're too weak to be my grandson, and you're supposed to be the heir? A complete waste of my time." Heihachi folds his arms as the young Jin struggled getting up.

"Nani…? Baka… I'm not…done…" The young Jin stood up but still grasping his stomach with one hand and the other held up trying to get back into stance.

"Don't even bother. I'll tell you what." Heihachi snaps his fingers; one of the guards took out a remote and pressed the button. Just then a six foot wall of solid steel rose from the ground. Heihachi got into his stance, he than took one step forward with his right foot and delivered a devastating right punch in the wall.

"Siii!" He punched the steel wall so hard that more than half of his arm was in the steel wall with electricity surging through his right arm as he pulled his arm out. The young Jin stood there in complete shock.

"If you can dent this wall at least by this much I will train and teach you. Then and only then, I will accept you at least worthy of being my grandson and heir. But until then become stronger, don't waste my time."

**End of Flashback**

Jin approached the steel wall and got into his stance; he took one step forward and gave a strong right punch.

"HAA!" He pulled out his arm with small amounts of electricity going about his hand. He made a huge dent in the wall but he barely dented the wall halfway to his arm but wasn't close to his grandfather's dent.

"Shimatta…Is this…my limit…?"

"It's useless boy." Heihachi came out from a dark corner of the room; he was watching Jin train the entire time. Jin just stood there unaffected of his grandfather's sudden appearance.

"I don't need your to cents." Says Jin in a soft cool tone of voice with his back still turned. Heihachi was a bit surprised that Jin knew he was there.

"Hmph. How long did you know I was here?"

"Long enough. What do you want?" Jin takes a hand towel and wipes his face.

"Why I came down to see how you were doing." Heihachi approaches the steel wall and looks at the dents.

"Well, well, well. Impressive. I see you've improved and got a bit stronger. However it's no where near my expectations. Give up your meaningless mission on avenging that worthless woman." Jin clinches his fists and his blood started to boil.

"Shut up…" Says Jin in a soft cool tone.

"Just admit it, you're too weak and pathetic to do anything. That's why you were defeated so easily, you weren't even able to save or protect that wretched woman." Jin's anger and frustrations rises as does his tone.

"Shut up…" Heihachi turns around and makes his way out of the room but stops to make a final comment.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. You can thank that weak piece of trash, and she called herself a fighter. It's no wonder she was killed so easily…" At that moment all of Jin's emotions and anger shot straight up.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPP!" Jin took a step forward and delivered a devastating right punch as his entire arm sinks into the steel wall. Realizing what he did he pulled his arm out and stared at his hand in awe as red electricity surges all around his arm.

"Tsuini…" Heihachi couldn't help but smile as he leaves the room.

Jin still in shock closes his fists and lifts his head up in the air and closes his eyes as an image of his mother Jun Kazama filled the room.

"Okaasan…Arigato…"

**Author Notes: **Well there's chapter three for ya. Oh man there were quite a bit of flashbacks in this chapter, kinda reminds me of a couple of Naruto episodes with countless flashbacks. And yes for you anime freaks Sara Soujo is from the anime Futakoi. And the most important part…**_PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW!_** Trust me all your opinions and questions really do help out. The more feedback the better the story becomes.

**Chapter Preview:** Jin is now accepted by Heihachi who agrees to train Jin. Jin decides to pay Xaio a visit to properly thank her but to find no one home so he waits. But instead of Xaio coming home it's her roommate who just returned from the U.S. from her summer vacation. Tensions and emotions run high as several mishaps and embarrassing run ins with the two and things only gets worst as Xaio comes home to find the two of them in an awkward position. Hmmmmm…

**Japanese Definitions:** Even though there are many different definitions for these words, these are the most accurate and used…

**Kono-** This…; This is…

**Gomen&Gomendasai-** Sorry (Gomendasai is formal and Gomen is informal but both mean the same thing)

**Hai-** Yes, Yeah, Yes sir, Yes?

**Moshi moshi-** Hello (Used mostly when you pick up the phone)

**Nanda-** What?; What the?

**Chatta matte-** Wait, wait a minute, hold up, just a minute

**Kore- **Here

**Ariato-** Thanks, Thank you

**Goryounin-** Madam

**Ano…-** Well…;Ummm…

**Sugoi-** Amazing

**Kora-** Hey!

**Daijobu?**- Are you ok?

**Okaasan-** Mother

**Nani-** What?

**Baka-** Idiot, moron, stupid

**Shimatta-** Damn, Damnit

**Tsuini-** Finally


	4. Mishap and Misunderstanding

**Author's Notes: **This story occurs before Tekken 3 Tournament. Though some information was taken from Tekken Official sites, some events, situations, and characters are fiction and fan made. Throughout the story you will see Japanese words and phrases; the definitions are at the bottom of each chapter. If there's writing in bold and italicized and are in between quotation marks then what that means is that the character is talking in his/her head. The writing style used in this story is anime-based meaning I created an image of the story on how it would be in an anime.

**Disclaimer:** All Tekken characters in this story are owned and property of NAMCO. I do not own any of the Tekken characters; this is only a fictional story. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Reviews:** Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. To answer some: Futakoi when translated means "Twin Love" in the anime a boy (Futami Nozomu) returns to his hometown after being away for 10 years. Upon arriving he's surrounded and loved by twins. It's a drama/romance kinda thing plus a bit funny, I like it. Yes I've watched Futakoi Alternative that anime is the exact opposite, it's all action and the girls are totally opposite from their counterparts in the original series, that anime is some pretty hot shit. Karouko Ichigo is one of the twins in the original who falls in love with Nozomu. Sorry, I've misspelled Xiao's name, it's Xiaoyu the "i" goes before the "a" oh c'mon gimme a break everyone knew who I was talking bout geez. Feel free to ask more questions whether it's about Tekken or other anime or anything that's what it's there for.

**Chapter 4: **

At the mall Xiao and company are inside Miyabi's Fashion clothing store trying on some clothes…

"Oh. So you did end up giving Jin his locket. What did he say? What happened after that?" Miharu asked anxiously on hearing an answer.

"He just said thanks and we went our own ways." She lied. She didn't tell Miharu about the run in with the gang and her being saved by Jin.

"Don't gimme that Xaio. He walked you home and you invited him inside didn't you?" Miharu smiled teasing Xiao.

"NO! Nothing like that! You know I wouldn't do anything as desperate or something like that at all." Xiao nudged Miharu.

"I know you wouldn't. sigh… But I wouldn't mind inviting him inside for some one on one action."

"Mi-chan!" Xiao looked at Miharu shocked by her statement, she looked around and whispered.

"Are you a virgin?" Miharu looked at Xiao in a serious look like she can't believe Xiao asked her such a dumb question.

"I was only kidding Xiao. And yes I still am. I'm not a hoe like the girls at Shinjuku High; I still have my morals." Xiao now relieved in hearing that Miharu was only joking.

"What's today Mi-chan?" Miharu looks at her cell phone.

"September 5th. Nande?"

"Well because Julia-chan is coming back from the U.S. today from her summer vacation."

"Oh yeah. She was in the states visiting family for the summer. I want to go to the states once; I hear so many amazing stories about there."

Back at the Mishima estate Jin just got out of the shower, as he gets dressed he looks at his locket.

"I should go pay Xiaoyu a visit to thank her properly." Jin got dressed and got in his M6 model BMW, puts on the shades he took from the gang leader and notices he still has Xiao's house key.

"I should give back her house key as well." He then took off. At the airport, a young teenage girl walks out onto the arrival pick-up.

"Tsuini…I'm back. I can't wait to see Xiao-chan!" Julia Chang, Xaioyu's roommate and fellow classmate. She's 18 years old and a junior at Mishima High, being half Korean and half Native American she somehow ended up in Shinjuku. She has long brown hair, red puma shoes, wearing blue jeans, a red tank top, and a long sleeve blue jean jacket.

Jin arrives at Xiao's house, he politely knocks on the door but no one answered. He then used her key to get in to find that no one was inside. He looked around to see if Sara was around but found a note saying, "Went out grocery shopping for tonight's dinner."

"Hmmmm…so I guess no one's here. I guess I'll just wait for her then. Might as well get some of the office work done." He goes on the computer and logs on to the Zaibatsu's corporate site and pulls up some charts and statistics. Meanwhile back outside in front of Xiao's house an airport shuttle van pulls up. The driver comes out and takes her bags up to the second floor and places it at the front door as Julia reaches in for her house key.

"Yeta! I'm finally back, Xiao's gonna be surprised that I came in early." Just behind the door Jin is about to print out some paperwork but realizes there's no more paper.

"No more paper huh? I wonder if there's any in the next room." He gets up and walked into the room and as soon as he walked out Julia walked in.

"Ooi? Xiao-chan? I guess she isn't here. Mmmmmm…" She stretches her arms out as she sets her bags down.

"I guess I'll go take a quick shower to freshen up a bit." She walks to the other end of the room and as soon as she walked in the bathroom, Jin walked back in the main room.

"This should be enough." He inserts the paper and started printing. While it prints Jin took out his i-pod and started to listen to his music. Meanwhile not knowing Julia is in the bathroom undressing to take a shower.

Back at the mall Xiao and company finally finishes all their shopping…

"What time is it Mi-chan?" Miharu looked at her watch.

"It's almost five. You have other plans?"

"No. It's just that Julia-chan should be on her way home right now and I want to be able to welcome her back before she gets there." Xiao and Miharu waved off to Yumi and the others as Kiro pulled up.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow and ask Juila-chan what's everyone wearing in the states?"

"I can have Bunto-sama take you home if you want." Xiao looked at Kiro and he nodded agreeing with her.

"So it's settled." Xiao opened the door for her but Miharu couldn't help but get excited.

"YETA!" She jumped into the air and went inside and she continued to yell out loud.

"NANI? Sugoi! There's a refrigerator in here. Huh! Laptop computers and t.v. I can't believe there's so much cool stuff in here…" Xiao hits her forehead with her hand shaking her head.

"Geez. You sure are easy-going Mi-chan." She got in and they strolled off.

Back at Xiao's apartment, the last of Jin's paperwork finally printed out, Jin then started filling out the paperwork. He pulled out his wallet and took out his president's card.

"I really need to memorize my ID number." Just then his cell phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi? Eh? Chatta. I don't have good reception here." Jin gets up and right when he walked out the door Julia came in with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair let down still a bit wet.

"That shower felt soooooo good. Lets see here, what should I wear?" She bent down and started looking through her suitcase for some clothes. She took off her towel and slipped into some white lingerie she got and continued to look for some clothes to wear.

"Hai. Just rout the rest of that funding to one of our outside marketing accounts. Make sure you have them fax a copy of that and August's transactions as well. Hai…hai…sayoonara." Jin hangs up the phone and turns to go back inside, meanwhile Julia is still in her lingerie took out a cute pink top out and held up.

"This is real cute, I'll wear this and…" Just then Jin walked inside and the two of them just stared at each other and they all just froze into place.

"**_Who is this girl? Wow nice set of lingerie. What am I thinking? Calm down Jin, calm down. Just say something clever. _**Anoooo…Kora." Jin just raised his right hand while scratching the back of his head with his other hand and smiled but Julia wasn't at all too please as her face suddenly turned into anger.

"**_Yep. That was reaaaaal clever. Hurry up and say something else, she's gonna think you're a pervert."_**

"WHY…" She placed her arms at her side and started to make fists.

"**_Just say something, say anything._**" Jin tried but couldn't muster anything up

"YOU…" Julia's anger continued to rise.

"**_Oh..My..God! This is the longest silent moment ever!_**"

"YOU…" She lifted up her right fist bringing it up threateningly

"**_Say something, say anything. There is nothing you can say that'll make things worst than before._** Nice lingerie…?" Well Jin wasn't always the brightest bulb in the set.

"Emmmmm…" Julia's anger is now at it's peak.

"**_Yup. I should have just said anything. Nice going Jin, good job, you are now officially boned._**"

"YOU PERVERT!" Julia stepped forward and gave Jin a strong right punch sending Jin flying out through the window and falling down two stories.

"I really should work on my people skills…"

"What a PEEPING TOM!" She dusted her hands and noticed that his wallet was still on the table. She opened it to see who the person was but when she saw his ID she immediately gasped.

"Ehhhhhh?" Now it cuts to another scene where Jin and Julia are both sitting at one of the tables drinking tea. And no, Julia isn't still in her underwear she's wearing her pink top with blue jeans. Jin looked up.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Julia also looked up but shook her head and hand.

"Well I'm sorry too, I didn't recognize you at first. With the shades and all, I thought you were just some random guy." Jin now looked puzzled.

"Yeah. Ano…do I know you…?" At that Julia just fell backwards on the floor. She then stood up and towered over Jin.

"You don't remember me? Julia, Julia Chang. From your Biology class!"

"Oh! You sat in the row in front of me, a couple of seats down right? Sorry I don't pay too much attention to things. So you're Xiao's roommate?" Julia sat back down.

"Yeah, I just got back from the United States from summer vacation. Why are you here? You came over to spend some quality time with Xiao or something?" Jin now a bit confused.

"Spend some quality time?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you two go out now." Jin was now taken back and more dazed about that statement.

"Nani?"

"I wonder why she didn't tell me anything? And I can't believe you're her boyfriend! Jin Kazama, one of the most popular, coolest and hottest of guys at school." Jin then stood up to clear things up.

"Matte! Me and Xiaoyu, we're not going out or anything like that, I'm not going out with anyone. We're acquaintances and she found something that belonged to me that's it."

"Soka…" Just then Julia couldn't take her eyes off of Jin. She couldn't help but to stare at his tall muscular physique and his handsome face with his dark sexy brown eyes.

"**_Hmmm…no wonder why all the girls go crazy over him. He's even hotter than last year. Oh my God what am I thinking?_**" Jin noticed that Julia started to daydream.

"What's wrong?" Julia just now realized what she was doing; she started to blush and looked the other way.

"No it's nothing." Julia stood up and walked towards the other window that wasn't broken.

"So you're still single huh?" She stuck the tip of her thumb in her mouth; this was Julia's habit every time she was nervous. Just then Kiro pulled up with Xiao, Xiao saw Julia through the window.

"Julia-chan! She's home already?" Kiro opened the door for Xiao as she gets out with her stuff and makes her way to the door. Jin reached for his cell but noticed that it was about to die on him.

"Excuse me Julia-chan? You mind if I can use the phone?"

"Yeah of course. It's over there near the couch. Here let me get it for you."

"No it's ok I got it." Both of them dashed for the phone, Julia got there first but just then Julia tripped over her suitcase. Jin tried to catch her but in reaction Julia grabbed his shirt pulling him down along with her onto one of the large sofas with Jin on top of Julia. Jin had both of his arms stretched out beside Julia's face and Julia had one hand clinched onto Jin's shirt and the other on his side and from an outside point of view it looked as if they were gonna fool around on the couch wink wink.

"Daijobu?" Asked Jin, Julia nodded and now started to blush. Just then Xiao opened the door and came in enthusiastic as always.

"Tadaima! Ekkkk!" She unfortunately saw the two of them in that really awkward position. Jin got up immediately and started to explain.

"Xiao!"

"YOU…" Xiao just all of sudden turned evil as she made a fist.

"I know it looks bad but this isn't what it looks like."

"YOU PERVERT!" Xiao launched a strong roundhouse kick sending Jin flying out through another window and him crashing to the floor once again.

"I was better off training…" Sara then walked past Jin.

"Lady problems young master?"

" Sigh… " Sara giggled.

"I'll have dinner prepared shortly." The scene cuts to another scene where the three of them are sitting down and Xiao was apologizing.

"Gomen Jin-chan! I didn't know it was an accident. I'm so sorry."

"No it's ok Xiao really."

"Kore. I hope you like it." Sara served them curry rice.

"Arigato. Itadakimasu!" Both Xiao and Julia shouted in unison as they picked up their chopsticks. Jin just sat there staring at the two of them.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Says Xiao looking at it amazed.

"Sugoi! It tastes really good too!" Says Julia also amazed. Jin wiped his mouth and stared at the two of them and couldn't help but grin.

"Hmph."

"Nani?" Xiao noticed he was staring as she looked at him curiously.

"Do I have something on my face?" Xiao grabbed the napkin and wiped her face.

"No. It's just that I'm surprised how easy-going you two are."

"Well it's just that this meal looks so perfect. It's like something you would see in a cookbook. Sure I've cooked for grandpa but I've never made something this good."

"I'm glad you all like it but the chefs at the mansion are better at this than I am." Says Sara smiling at them.

"So Sara-chan, are you married?" Asked Xiao. Sara just gave a warm smile.

"Hai, I was." Xiao and Julia looked puzzled.

"My husband died 10 years ago by a drunk driver." Xaio and Julia now felt guilty on asking her that question.

"Gomendasai. We honestly didn't know." Sara just smiled at them.

"No it's ok. I have the company of Jin-kun and my two lovely daughters." Xiao and Julia looked up.

"Honto?" Sara nodded.

"Two lovely beautiful girls. Both twins." Xiao and Julia were now excited.

"Ehhhhhhh! Twins?" Sara smiled and giggled.

"Kira-chan and Yura-chan. They both just turned 16 last week."

"Sugoi…they must be kind hearted and innocent girls." Says Xiao picturing what the twins look like.

"Yeah and they must be extremely cute." Remarked Julia noticing how beautiful Sara is. At this Jin laughed.

"Hah! Those girls are all but innocent." Jin sat back in his chair with his arms folded. Xiao looked back at Sara.

"Do they live with you at the mansion?" Sara just shook her head.

"No. The school they go to have dorms." But every time they have a day off like the holidays and weekends, they come visit me and stay at the mansion. They love to hang out and play with Jin-kun." Xiao and Julia looked and smiled at Jin but he just frowned.

"Hmph. Yeah but it always seemed that every time I'm with them we always get into some sort of trouble and it was me who gets scolded." Sara smiled and laughed. Jin looked up at the clock, it's past eight. Jin got up and made his way to the door, turned around and bowed politely.

"Arigato Sara-sama for dinner and Xiao-chan and Julia-chan for having me over." Xiao stood up.

"About earlier Jin-kun…gomendasai." Jin just waved it off.

"No it's ok, see you in class. Ja." Jin then left. Xiao sat back down while Sara started to clean up.

"Ne, Xiao-chan. Is Jin-kun your…" Xiao just smiled.

"Ehhhh! Honto?" Julia couldn't believe her ears.

"No. We're just friends at the moment." Julia glared back at Xiao.

"At the moment?" Xiao smiled again and gave a peace sign.

Back outside Jin casually walks back to his car with his hands in his pockets.

"Now then…"

**Author Notes:** Well there's Chapter 4 for you guys. And I'm really sorry x10 for the huge update gap, I've been extremely busy for the past couple months but I'm starting back into author mode, I've already started Ch.5 and you guys would love that chapter. I know this chapter is kinda out there and goes off track from the story but every anime has those sorta episodes so bear with me, this was just for fun episode. **_SUBMIT REVIEWS!_** Please it really helps with the story and might of gave me ideas for the next plus it motivates me to update sooner so those are appreciated.

**Preview:** Jin descends to the lower levels of the mansion for his 1st training session with Heihachi. What ability should a fighter have in order to become powerful ultimately giving him victory? Strength? That's what normal people would say, that's what Jin said when he was asked that same question. Jin's 1st trial is to defeat not Heihachi but Heihachi's pet bear, Kuma who ridiculously out powers Jin in brute strength. How can Jin defeat something that's stronger than him?

**Japanese Definitions: **Most of these words have more than one definition but these are the main ones…

**Nande**- Why?

**Tsuini**- Finally

**Yeta**- Alright; Hurray

**Nani**- What?

**Sugoi**- Amazing

**Chatta&Matte**- Wait; wait a second; wait a minute (Both chatta and matte mean the same thing and both can be put together- "chatta matte")

**Hai**- Yes, yes sir, yes ma'am

**Sayoonara**- Good-bye; farewell

**Ano…**- Ummmm…

**Kora**- Hey

**Soka**- I see

**Daijobu**-Are you ok

**Tadaima**- I'm home (Proper and main greeting used when returning home)

**Kore**- Here

**Arigato-** Thank you; thanks

**Itadakimasu**- Lets eat (Doesn't necessarily mean "lets eat" but it's proper to say that before you eat a meal)

**Honto**- Really?

**Ja&Ja ne**- See ya; see ya later

**Ne**- Hey…; say…


	5. Training Begins

**Author's Notes: **This story occurs before Tekken 3 Tournament. Though some information was taken from Tekken Official sites, some events, situations, and characters are fiction and fan made. Throughout the story you will see Japanese words and phrases; the definitions are at the bottom of each chapter. If there's writing in bold and italicized and are in between quotation marks then that means that the character is talking in his/her head. The writing style used in this story is anime-based meaning I created an image of the story on how it would be in an anime.

**Disclaimer:** All Tekken characters in this story are owned and property of NAMCO. I do not own any of the Tekken characters; this is only a fictional story. No copyright infringement was intended.

**Reviews:** Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. ErikaTekken Fan I know how much you want me to hook Jin and Xiao quickly and to stop stalling but that's what makes a good anime and manga is an extended story but don't worry it's getting there. But thanks for the props it has really helped and motivated me to continue in my chapters and I need motivation right now cause I'm running into some problems, family, personal, work, college and a big problem for college students…MONEY! Shimatta, lolz…but thanks for the props. Feel free to ask more questions whether it's about Tekken or other anime or anything that's what it's there for.

**Chapter 5: Training Begins…**Jin returned from Xiao's house and is now descending to basement level 2. He'd never gone to this level before because he needed a card key in order to get in.

_**Flashback**_

Jin is in the main security room talking with Will Garret, head of security, a middle aged African American from the states from Chicago. He's in his late thirties mildly fit, even though he can speak and understand Japanese and lived in Japan for the past decade he still has his ghetto personality that he gained when he was raised in the tough neighborhood of Chicago. He leans back in his chair with his legs up in the table playing with his sidearm aiming it around the room as the other guards ducked in paranoia as Will has a reputation of doing the same thing and accidentally fired a couple rounds in the room by mistake in the past.

"Soka…so you finally proved yourself to Mishima-sama. You've come a long way Jin-kun, but I'm a bit confused. This is the same nigga who you be hating all these years and did your old man in right? And here you are living in the same damn house as him. Maybe I'm overreacting, he is your grand daddy but if it was me, my ghetto side would be telling me, yo stomp this motha fucker out you know? But hey that's me you have your reasons right?" A guard came by dropped some paperwork on Will's desk as he waved him off. Jin just sighed bluntly and forced a small chuckle from Will's comment about his ghetto side.

"I know what you mean. Can you help me?" Will tossed Jin another gun he had in his chest holster.

"Take that strap and bust a cap in tha motha fucker's ass and have him be spitting out guacamole all over his sorry ass, that's what I'd do if someone fucked up my old man. None of this fucking Jet Li and Jackie Chan bullshit, just straight up smoke tha motha fucker and keep it real you know what I'm saying?" Jin's eyes widened from being shocked by Will's response, Jin shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about you were suppose to give me something." Will put his feet down back on the floor.

"Oh yeah, my bad. Basement level 2 take the elevator down." Will reached in his back pocket and tossed Jin a blue card.

"Kore. You'll need that card key to get to the lower lever. Slide the card down as you would to get into the garage level, a panel will open, then insert the card in the slot and turn it to the left and the elevator will automatically take you down there."

"Arigato." Jin bowed politely and headed back when Will called him again.

"Jin-kun, he may be an old man but he's still ridiculously strong. Watch your six and good luck." Will gave him thumbs up and Jin gave him thumbs up back.

_**End Flashback**_

The elevator finally came to a stop, Jin stepped out into the room and to his surprise there was absolutely nothing inside the room. It was almost the exact same huge spacious room as the gym in the upper level but a bit wider and longer. The only thing inside the room was a lone 4-foot stone pillar with a light bluish orb and standing next to the mysterious pillar was Heihachi still wearing his office clothing.

"**_He can't be serious, to fight in those clothes._**" Little does Jin know that Heihachi isn't his opponent. Heihachi smiled as he observed Jin's attire, Jin wore a sleeveless grayish karate gee with a white martial arts belt.

"That look fits you. You look like your father when he first started training with myself and his grandfather." Jin just shook that off and was straight to the point.

"Are we gonna begin or what?" Heihachi just grinned.

"As you wish…"

Somewhere in the sub-urbs of South Korea at the bottom of a metro station, two gangs are in the middle of a turf confrontation. The gang leader of Hell's Angels versus the leader of the Volts. Hell's Angels leader was getting a serious beat down as he fell to the floor while the Volt's leader stood in disappointment.

"Tsk! That's it? That's all you've got? And you call yourself the leader of Hells Angels." His name is Hwoarang, even though he's the gang's leader, he's the youngest in the gang at the age of 18. Red-orangish hair with his goggles on his head, slender but athletic body, wearing his biker outfit, black leather fingerless gloves, black leather vest with orange trimmings with their gang's emblem on the back and a white tank top underneath, black jeans with buckles on the legs and finally orange shoes.

"I'll say it one last time. This is Volt's turf, if you wish not to receive a humiliating beat down then I suggest you better leave…now!" A group of the other gang came rushing down to their leader's side.

"Boss! Are you ok?" Their leader Choi wiped the blood off his mouth and pointed at Hwoarang.

"Gah…! Don't just stand there idiot, get him!" His gang came lashing out at Hwoarang while he just stood there.

"Now it gets interesting, very well." He snapped his fingers and his gang came out and now it's one huge gang fight.

_**Back at the Mishima mansion…**_

"Recreational Room?" Asked Jin raising an eyebrow. Heihachi placed a hand on the bluish orb.

"This orb here can recreate any type of environment by using the person's thoughts or memories creating the ultimate training environment." Jin was still a bit unimpressed.

"Yeah but it's still just a hologram, it's as fake as a pop-up book." Heihachi shook his head and smirked.

"That's true, they're still holograms but it's more then that." Heihachi hovered his hand over the orb and at that just moment, the orb shone a bright blue that filled the room. Jin had to shield his eyes from the light but right when Jin reopened his eyes, he was now in the forest on the outskirts of Osaka. He was surrounded by trees, bushes, it was just like the forest. Jin didn't want to admit it but he was impressed how lifelike it was, just then he started to hear the sounds of the birds and animals and a cool breeze just past by.

"**_Nani? This can't be. There's no speakers for the sounds nor is there any windows for the wind to get in._**" Jin then spotted an air vent in the ceilings.

"**_Soka…_** Pretty clever of you to put in a weather control system. **_But that doesn't answer the sounds in here._**"

"Good eye boy, it's state of the art. A self programming super computer that adjusts itself to any environment making it as real as actually being there. It can be as hot as the Sahara desert or cold as the Artic."

"Yeah but it doesn't take away the fact that this is all fake." Heihachi smiled at Jin which put a puzzled look on Jin's face.

"On the contrary…" He then motioned over to a small boulder and landed a right punch into the boulder turning it into rubble. Jin's puzzled face quickly turned into a shocked and amazed face.

"It's Real?"

"I'll tell you a little bit about it, the orb can bend the light around it giving the holograms depth…" Heihachi turned his back towards Jin and bent down and picked up a rock.

"Turning it from just 3D images into the real thing." He then crushed the rock in his hand.

"Tell me something Jin-kun. What ability should you posses to ensure your victory ultimately making you a powerful fighter?"

"Strength and power." Answered Jin immediately without hesitations.

"Hontoni?" Heihachi turned back around and faced Jin.

"Well then… shall we get started?" Heihachi folded his arms again and Jin got into his stance.

"No. I'm not your opponent. KUMA!" At that an enormous brown grizzly bear came out walking on all fours to Heihachi's side.

"**_He must be joking. He can't be serious!_**"

"This is Kuma, he's been my pet for quite some time. Your first trial is to defeat him. Lets put your theory to the test." Jin couldn't believe his ears. He sliced the air with his hand in protest.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO OUT-STRENGTH A DAMN BEAR?" Heihachi just grinned.

"You tell me." At that moment Kuma came charging in which totally caught Jin off guard.

"**_He's quick!_**" Jin didn't have time to put up a proper defense so he just shielded himself with his arms. Kuma came in and rammed Jin as soon as Jin put up his arms in defense sending Jin flying backwards into a tree. Jin got up but Kuma came rushing in again.

"Che…He's quicker than normal bears." Kuma came in again but tried to swipe him with his left claw, Jin ducked in time as Kuma slashed the hell out of the tree behind him.

"He's open!" Jin came in with a right punch but Kuma shielded his attack, grabbed Jin's arm and flung him into and smashing the boulder on the other side. Jin got up but slowly this time but Kuma continued the attack with a double hammer blow. Jin evaded quickly but Kuma back handed Jin with his right paw launching him to the side onto the floor once more.

"Shimatta…there goes my theory about this being fake…Matte!" Kuma gave a loud roar and came charging in again.

"I have to get away from him first." Jin wiped the blood from his mouth as Kuma rushed in with a mid right claw swipe, Jin leaned back evading the attack but gets his gee torn. Kuma came in again with a left low claw swipe but Jin did a backhand spring and then threw dirt in Kuma's eyes blinding Kuma for a brief moment. Jin then leaped up into one of the leafy trees for hiding.

"He's a lot more stronger then the norm as well. He must of received training, I should thank my grandfather for that." Kuma regained his vision and started to sniff the area in search of Jin.

"But how can I beat him? He's way stronger than me. He must have a weakness. Wait!" Jin then thought of the times he was able to evade Kuma's attacks. Kuma sniffed the air once more, roared and dashed for the tree Jin was in.

"Looks like he found me." Kuma charged and rammed the tree knocking it down. As the tree fell Jin leaped out, somersaulted into a flying sidekick. Kuma shielded his attack with his arms and tried to counter with a double claw but Jin evaded with a backflip.

"Yosh, here goes."

Back in South Korea the fight continued as Hell's Angels and Volts battled it out.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to our boss you snot nose brat!" Shouted a gang member as they surrounded Hwoarang.

"Lets get em!" Hwoarang just grinned as a guy rushed in with a bat came down with a vertical strike, Hwoarang sidestepped and kicked him in the chest with a left sidekick followed with a another sidekick to the face then a right roundhouse kick to his head which immediately followed with a right heel kick making him flip to the ground. A gang member came at him from behind but Hwoarang leaped into the air spun and back flipped and kicked the thug in midair. Just as the thug fell to the floor another rushed head on but Hwoarang fell back and launched the rusher with both his legs sending him flying behind him. Hwoarang did a pop up and as soon as he came up another thug rushed head on. Hwoarang simply stpped off the thug's right knee into the air, spun himself into a spinning front flip and drilled the thug with his right heel. Right when Hwoarang landed two more came rushing up front. Hwoarang lifted his two arms and grinned.

"Hmph. You guys simply just never learn."

Back at the recreational room, Jin was in a battle with Heihachi's pet bear, Kuma. In the beginning Kuma had the upper hand with his unrivaled strength. Kuma came at Jin with a double claw, Jin ducked and about to come in to attack but Kuma kicked Jin in the chest. Jin staggered back and Kuma rushed in, Jin shielded himself with his arms and Kuma rammed him again sending him flying back into a boulder shattering it. Heihachi was still off to the side observing their battle. Kuma roared and rushed at Jin again. Again Jin shielded himself with his arms. Heihachi smirked.

"It's useless. No matter how hard he tries, he's never going to defeat Kuma in that state." Kuma raised both his huge arms to deliever a mighty blow. Just then a smile crept up on Jin's face.

"Heh." Jin chuckled. Heihachi just saw Jin's expression which puzzled him. Just when Kuma's huge arms came crushing down, Jin suddenly vanished as Kuma came crashing down.

"Nani? The boy is pretty quick." What just happened was that just when Kuma delivered the blow Jin quickly evaded, spun behind Kuma and kicked him in the back of his head with a spinning heel kick. Kuma got up and roared as he tried to rush Jin again. Kuma continually came in with swipes but Jin ducked, sidestepped and evaded with ease.

"**_He may be stronger but with his bulky body it's hard for him to move. If I just do this I'll be able to conserve my energy._**" Kuma launched a right claw thrust but Jin spun to the left behind Kuma dodging and blocking his attack with his left hand, spun and grabbed Kuma's right arm with his right and grabbed the other arm with his left, dug his feet into Kuma's back, fell back and using the momentum Jin launched Kuma with his legs. Heihachi couldn't help but smile.

"So he finally figured it out." Kuma got up and launched another series of swipes and kicks but Jin evades with ease.

"Just because you posses strength doesn't mean you'll win. What's good with having power if you can't even hit your opponent?" Said Heihachi as he continued to observe Jin.

Back in South Korea the huge gang brawl was coming to a close. One thug charged Hwoarang with a knife but he just spun to the left grabbed him with his left hand and hit him in the back of the head with his right heel. Two more men ran towards Hwoarang, Hwoarang ran up did a hard right roundhouse to one of the thugs knocking him back and still in motion using his momentum Hwoarang jumped up, spun and nailed the other thug with a left spinning heel kick. At that the Korean Police finally arrived. Everyone started bursting out running but Hwoarang was still in battle mode.

"C'mon, why you leaving?"

"That's because the cops are here! Lets go!"

Yelled out Hyung, Hwoarang's best friend and 2nd in charge. But Hwoarang just waved off what he said.

"Bah! Cops, so what?" Hwoarang got on his bike and started the engine when Hyung came out again.

"Yeah but may I remind you what Master Baek would do to us once he finds out about this!" A chill just ran down Hwoarang's back as he forgot to clean up the dojo as it was his turn for cleaning duty. Hwoarang reved up and took off.

Back at the Mishima Mansion it seemed that Jin's and Kuma's fight also came to a crushing close as Kuma fell to the floor unconscious and revealed Jin was behind him. As the dust settled Jin was now able to relax as Heihachi just stood there.

"**_He's quicker than I anticipated… even so, he has a long way to go._**" Heihachi than slowly walks over to Jin as Jin wipes the sweat off with his forearm.

"Smart lad. So you've figured it out. Speed and strength are only a part of the real answer to the question. But there are still more different elements of the answer and this is only a taste of the many trials that awaits you up ahead."

"So what now?" asked Jin as Heihachi waved his hand over the orb again. The orb shone a reddish glow and the entire environment started to deteriorate. Heihachi than tosses Jin a towel.

"Nanda?" Heihachi then turned around and headed towards the elevator.

"Go get washed up and take care of your school work and get some rest for school." Jin raised an eyebrow.

"The last thing I need is a nosey newspaper columnist writing up some phony article of you flunking school and give us a bad name." Heihachi then left the room as Jin wipes the sweat off and re-gather his composure. Little does he know that he was being watched from up above. In the back of the room a glass room facing out and two shadowy figures stood in the darkness of the room. Both figures are fairly tall, one was stocky and very muscular, with a deep voice while the other was a slender with a soft, elegant mild tone, a girly man kinda voice.

"My, my, my…he's quite the smart one to have figure it out so quickly." Mentioned the slender figure, but the muscular one wasn't impressed.

"Hmph. Speak for yourself Kurogane, he's not that smart. He shoulda figured it out before the fight even started." Just then a woman's voice crept into the room.

"I wouldn't be talking Bruton-sama. You're as dumb-witted as a toilet bowl." Kurogane broke a small laugh while Bruton was not amused.

"Nani?" A short female accompanied by another tall dark figure came into the room.

"Ahhhh…Hikaru-chan and Kurama-san. Or shall I say, Anata Desu and Hadazawari Desu. So glad of you to make it. We were just observing the young master's little bout, I found him to be quite intriguing, and he's quite the fighter at such a young age. Bruton-sama didn't find him amusing, but I assume you beg to differ?"

"His fighter's energy is quite impressive to be at that level at such a young age but it's odd…I sense a much more stronger energy within him. I can barely sense it but it's definitely there. What do you think Kurama-sama?" Kurama has like a mysterious ghostly creepy voice.

"I too sense another more powerful and rather dark energy in him, he just may be the one to give me the amusement in which I've been thriving for…" Bruton still stood unimpressed by the others opinions as he folded his arms.

"Well you have your opinions and I have mine, and it ain't changing about him." An evil grin crept on Hikaru's face.

"Don't worry Bruton-sama, when it's our turn to face him, he will be on all fours begging for mercy as we enjoy the sounds of his pain, agony and suffering…hehehehe…" The rest of them joined in as the room was filled with an evil laughter as the four dark figures faded into the darkness.

**Author Notes:** Whew…that's chapter 5 and I know I know…it's about damn time. It took me a month to finally finish this damn chapter and I won't make excuses like work; which has been killing me for the past two months. I'm trying my best to update the story so please be patient and don't worry I won't abandon this story till I finish it. And the most important thing then the story is…**_PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS!_** They help motivate me to continue so after you read the story please tell me what you think it'll just squeeze in 5 min. plus if you want give me some suggestions in the story such as certain characters you want in and I might consider it.

**Preview:** It's Friday and the end of the first week of school at Mishima High, it's also Club Day where all the clubs recruit students to join their club. Miharu wants to join a club and Jin decides to help her join one but as Miharu somehow finds a way to accidentally crash each club Jin's hope in finding Miharu a club to join starts to fade. Can Jin actually have ditsy Miharu join a club? And see who else has an eye of affection towards Jin.

**Japanese Definitions: **Most of these words have more than one definition but these are the main ones…

**Soka**- I see…

**Nani**- What?

**name-sama**- Names that ends with "sama" are used when addressing someone older or who is higher rank or has more experience

**Honto&Hontoni**- Really…; really?

**Shimatta**- Damn; Damnit

**Che**- Shit

**Anata Desu**- Lady Death

**Hadazawari Desu- **Death touch

**Yosh**- Alright (Usually said before he/she is about to do something like a plan or something)

**Nanda**- What (same thing as Nani and Nadeska but it's like saying "huh")

**Kore**- Here

**Arigato**- Thanks; Thank you

_**If I miss any definitions let me know and I'll tell you in next chapter's Author notes (the one before the disclaimer) **_


End file.
